Showing Affection
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: In which Furuichi is reminded that Oga has some strange ways of showing affection. Light OgaFuru (also pre-Beel) rated T for some swearing


So this is pre-Beel OgaFuru (so they just started at Ishiyama)

warnings for cursing (and possible overuse of the word dumbass) and all that jazz

Summary: It had been a pretty peaceful date- or would have been if not for the screaming.

* * *

Furuichi sat against the broad trunk of a tall tree with a magazine propped up against his knee and his school jacket folded up and pressed between his back and the trunk of the tree. He was in an old park that Oga and him had decided to stop by after school had let out. It was a pretty calm place, and the tree he was leaning against provided shade and, coupled with the steady breeze, created a nice atmosphere. Or, he told himself as he fought to stay focused on the article he'd been reading, it would have been peaceful if not for all of the damn shouting.

"KYAAAAA!" One asshole- part of the group of assholes who had attacked the both of them less than ten minutes prior- screamed as he swung at Oga. Oga didn't even bother blocking it. He took a step backwards and, when the guy was off balance from the stupid swing, brought him down with a single punch. His buddy, not much smarter than him, tried to avenge his friend. He tapped his aluminum baseball bat against the ground before he charged Oga.

"SUUUWAAAA!" he shouted, and this time Oga intercepted the blow and grabbed the bat. The guy jumped a little when he saw how easily Oga had caught the bat, and he tried to yank it back. "What. The. Hell?!" he grunted as he strained himself.

Oga grinned his usual shark grin before he tightened his grip and his fingers begun actually digging into the metal. The bat hissed as it was punctured, and the delinquent immediately got a little paler and shook in his boots. "Done already?" Oga cackled, and before the guy could respond, Oga slugged him with the other hand. He flew a few feet back before he hit the ground and slid a few more. He came to a stop near Furuichi' and Furuichi frowned before he glared up at Oga.

"Ya know Oga, it would be _really_ great if you could keep your fights over there." he said snidely. Oga snorted at him.

"Stop being so fussy- idiot." By this point in their friendship, and now kinda sorta dating-relationship, 'Idiot' might as well have been a pet name. Oga then went back to what he'd been doing before the last two morons had jumped into the fray; dumbass planting. He pulled one of the gang members to the side and lifted him up by the ankles. He then drove the guy into the ground, so that only his lower half stuck up in the air.

Dumbass Planting was a popular past-time at Ishiyama, and was named so because only dumbasses would let it happen to them. It had apparently started a few years back when an upperclassman had hit an underclassman hard enough to 'plant' the guy in a nearby wall. In this case, there were no walls so Oga improvised with the ground. The soil was soft enough that the dumbasses would be able to get themselves out later anyway.

Because it was a sport- of sorts- some delinquents had gotten more and more creative with how they planted their dumbasses. Furuichi had seen names, phrases, and even pictures created through careful placement of dumbasses in the ground, or through walls. It was an incredibly useless talent, but it was a talent that Oga possessed. He spent a few minutes rearranging the dumbasses to his liking- including dragging around the guy lying near Furuichi- before he stood back and admired his work.

He walked back to Furuichi. "Get up." he told him, and Furuichi frowned before he sighed and put his magazine to the side. With Furuichi out of the way, Oga climbed the tree, and when he'd reached a good branch about halfway up, he leaned out and looked at his handiwork. "Ok" he said with a wild smile. "Hey Furuichi!" he called down. Furuichi glared up at him. "Come on up and look at this." Oga sounded pretty happy, which meant that whatever he was looking at was especially horrible.

Furuichi sighed and started climbing the tree. When he was close enough, Oga grabbed his arm and helped him onto the branch. It was a close fit, and the branch creaked a little, but Furuichi ignored it and looked around.

"What is it-" he looked over at Oga's handiwork and read out what they were spelling under his breath. "Fu-ru- wait," he turned to Oga. "why are they spelling out my name?" he asked. Oga shrugged.

"Why not. It's a present or something." he said. He looked at Furuichi like he was the stupid one for asking; and Furuichi supposed that he was.

"Yeah, I guess." He turned back to Oga's little display with a smile on his face. All of his stuff was still on the ground, but he didn't feel like getting it at the moment. It was surprisingly nice just sitting up here. There were still enough branches up here to shade them from the sun, and the breeze was a bit stronger, but not overwhelmingly so. Furuichi leaned back against Oga- and laughed a little because this was 'Mad-Dog' Oga, the same guy who had just beaten up over two dozen guys without breaking a sweat, sitting up here with him.

Spelling out someone's name via the bodies of some guys that you just beat the shit out of might not have been considered 'romantic' for most people, but Oga had a strange way of showing affection. Not that Furuichi minded.

Usually.

* * *

So, I apologize for not writing anything out in a while

and I also wanted to apologize because I won't be updating 'A King and his general' anymore.

I'll try the 30 day otp challenge with them again, but I can't finish that particular one because some of my headcanons for them have totally changed.

(honestly though, these guys are a pain to write)

but I had some questions for any reviewers with enough time to leave a review or PM

So I was talking to a friend on Tumblr and we both agreed that Beelzebub characterization can be pretty off the wall sometimes. So I wanted to know what some of you guys thought:

In a relationship with Oga, would Furuichi be pretty open to it because Oga's a guy, but he's also his best friend _or_ would he be against it because he's somewhat sensitive to what people say about him (like the 'moeichi' thing) and he's genre savvy enough to know that he'd be pegged 'the girl' in the relationship and it'd be a blow to his ego?

And would Oga be affectionate with Furuichi in public (like mild PDA)? Would Furuichi approve (since he acts like a horndog already?) He doesn't seem to get any of the hints that Aoi drops so would he even know enough to do all that romantic gunk, or would Furuichi have to take the lead there?

So, yeah, I'll start posting the new 30 day challenge when I have a few chapters lined up, but I'd really like to hear what you guys think if you have the time!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, and until next time~


End file.
